


Сияет

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Psychological Drama, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Клаус очень часто улыбается и Ване очень больно.





	Сияет

**Author's Note:**

> AU-соулмейт, где одному из них становится больно, когда другой улыбается.

Улыбка Клауса сияющая — Ваня смотрит украдкой и привычно сжимает края рукавов до побелевших костяшек. У неё сердце разрывается, будто его режут с садистким наслаждением и точностью криворукого мясника; у неё давно вытертые в детстве слёзы от боли и забытый навык улыбаться самой; у неё подкашиваются ноги от резкой боли и она не обманывается — _Ваня знает, что у её родственной души улыбка ярче солнца._

Клаус очень часто улыбается и Ване очень больно.

Больно до хруста, до пережатых нервов, до повышенной чувствительности и высокого болевого порога. Но ей всё равно. Клаус улыбается необременённо, искренне и по-разному: весело, печально, вызывающе, насмешливо, гадко — со временем улыбка стала частью образа; частью маски, тела, костюма на Хэллоуин. Боль оставалась неизменной. Ваня никогда не жаловалась и научилась жить с этим.

Им было семнадцать, когда их дороги разошлись. Братья и сёстры уходили из дома одним за другим. Первым ушёл Клаус, последней Ваня, Лютер остался дома, потому что не знал куда идти. Ваня тоже не знала, но не жалела, она забрала с собой скрипку, боль и веру, что где-то там Клаус улыбается, _потому что счастлив._

Клаус иногда навещает её, появляется посреди ночи в ужасно грязной одежде, разбитой губой, расширенными зрачками и с притягательной улыбкой — Ваню бьёт где-то под сердцем, она вцепляется в собственную дверь, но на лице не дрогнул ни мускул. Ваня пускает брата в дом переночевать, послушать нелепые чудные истории за прошедшие месяцы с их последней встречи и сосредотачивается лишь на его улыбке.

 _Клаус сияет_  и ради этого Ваня может забыть как выражать свою радость.


End file.
